


Renjana

by klaviery (yucc)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Indonesian Character, M/M, Prison
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/klaviery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini adalah pertemuan Prabu dengan Kak Sanjaya untuk terakhir kalinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renjana

Prabu sudah tinggal menuju ajal menjemput dari balik jeruji besi, ketika tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi terang-benderang oleh karena lampu minyak yang dipegang di depan selnya.

"... Komandan Sanjaya?"

"Jangan bicara, jangan berkomentar. Kamu punya waktu hanya sepuluh menit untuk meninggalkan kota ini."

Sanjaya membuka kunci pintu sel dan menarik Prabu keluar dengan buru-buru. Raut bingung tercipta di wajah Prabu yang berulang kali menoleh ke kiri dan kanan.

"Komandan—"

"Kak Sanjaya. Kau dan Riana tahu sendiri, kalau bukan karena kalian, aku tidak akan menerima pangkat ini."

Prabu hanya mengangguk-angguk, sebab sungguh, ia tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa di situasi seperti ini. Sanjaya sedang berusaha membebaskannyakah...? Bukankah itu melanggar hukum dan kalau Sanjaya tertangkap, ia akan ditembak mati—

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang tidak bersalah dibunuh begitu saja." Sanjaya memelankan suara hingga berubah jadi bisikan, "Apalagi membiarkan orang yang sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri mati karena dikambinghitamkan."

Sanjaya memberikan sebuah kantung kain ke genggaman Prabu, lalu membuat pemuda itu memegangnya dengan kuat-kuat.

"Pergi dari kota ini secepat-cepatnya. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu."

"Riana pasti akan menangis, Kak Sanjaya...."

Sanjaya mengangguk, mukanya masih sangat kaku dan rahangnya keras nan teguh. "Maka dari itu, cepatlah pergi. Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi ketika negara ini sudah berubah."

Prabu teringat akan suatu masa, ketika ia masih bocah, yang berkumpul untuk makan bertiga dengan Riana, menikmati hasil banting tulang pemuda pintar namun terpaksa putus sekolah demi tujuan yang lebih mulia.

"Semoga kita dapat makan bersama lagi, Kak Sanjaya."

Ada senyum yang Sanjaya paksa sunggingkan, dan wajah skeptis yang menyambut kalimatnya, namun Prabu yakin, yang ada di iris hitam Sanjaya adalah sebentuk pengharapan.

—

Prabu menghilang ditelan malam, dan penjara akan ribut esok harinya, dan Komandan Sanjaya akan dipenggal sebagai ganti Prabu, dan ketika negara ini sudah berubah, Prabu akan mengunjungi makam Sanjaya dengan membawa semangkuk nasi, makanan favorit Sanjaya semasa masih hidup di dunia.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
